Raven Hunt
by AngeliChemicals
Summary: Natsu X Gray - A group of rare magic hunters receive a contract to capture a certain pinkette in Fairy Tail for his dragon slaying magic. *A wizard's magic is equal to their life.* Will they succeed in their hunt? Rated "T" for reasons inside.
1. First Target and First Task

**Raven Hunt**

**- Day One - First Target and First Task**

- Target Details -

Name: Natsu Dragneel (Salamander) – Guild Member of Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

Age: Exact – Unknown; looks around 17-18

Hair Color: Pink/Rose Spiked Style

Eye Color: Onyx

Height: Average

Body Type: Lean, Muscular

Extra Abnormalities: Scar on the right side of its neck and "X" shaped scar on the left side of its abdomen. Red guild mark on its right shoulder.

**Always wears a scale-patterned scarf. **

Personality: Impulsive, straightforward, careless, reckless, and **loyal and protective towards its Guildmates**.

Magical Abilities: Fire Mage, Dragon Slayer – Contains Different Properties (Below)

Fire Dragon's Roar

Fire Dragon's Claw

Fire Dragon's Iron Fist

Fire Dragon's Wing Attack

Fire Dragon's Sword Horn

Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame

Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow

Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang

Fire Dragon's Grip Strike

Dragon Slayer's Secret Art –

Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade

Dragon God's Brilliant Flame

Lightning Flame Dragon Mode

Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar

Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist

Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer

Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame

Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade

Dragon Force **

**Tip: Capture Target before it enters Dragon Force**

- Connections -

Family: The Fire Dragon Igneel - much is unknown about dragons.

Teammates: Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet.

Best Friend: Gray Fullbuster

Rival: Gray Fullbuster

Romantic Relationship: Unknown

Pet (?) – Happy – Flying Feline (Exceed)

- Strengths -

Target consumes flames for magical energy. Keep **any and all** types of fire magic **away** from the target. Gains strength from its guild mates, especially from its specific **teammates**. Target has vast sensorial abilities. (Below)

Enhanced Smell

Enhanced Hearing

Immense Strength and Durability

Great Speed and Agility

Quick Reflexes

Master of Hand – to – Hand Combat

- Weaknesses -

Target loses strength when overusing its abilities without replenishing with fire consumption. Target also suffers from motion sickness. Target is defenseless when its **senses and physical strength and energy** are taken. A hostage may also smooth the progress of capturing the target. Look and study its teammates.

- Plan of Attack -

**It is up to you, my lovely Rarities. Have fun in your hunt. **

**Good Luck – From the boss himself, **

**- V**

* * *

><p>"Is that all?"<p>

"That's it."

"Well what're we waiting for? Let's go capture this _rare_ creature."

"It does seem really rare…oooh and powerful. This could be fun!"

"We will not run in there blindly."

"Always gotta take the fun out of it…

"Hahaha! Kinda funny though because you actually are blind! Hahaha…ahh uh continue, brother."

"Anyways, I do not want any mistakes that lead this rare creature to escape capture.

"It won't escape…not if I have anything to do about it. Oooh I'm excited!"

"Should we go after its teammates or its…uh pet? What's an Exceed?"

"It's a flying talking cat, I think. Hehe we could go after both."

"I don't think we should attack the whole team. Seems tiresome."

"Then what do _you_ think we should do?"

"Uh…I think we should take one teammate and the cat hostage."

"What if they are all together?"

"Let's just plan for one of them not to be with the target. Whoever it is we'll get them."

"Do we even know where this Fairy Tail is?"

"The town of Magnolia located in Fiore."

"Okay see, my brother has all the information. What do you think we should do, brother?"

"It'd be easier if he had a romantic relationship with someone, but since we have no information on that…let's see…there are four of us and four of them. Each of us should tail one of its teammates."

"Oooh and attack them separately?"

"No. For now we'll tail each teammate and collect information. Only."

"Why would we tail the target? We already know about that one."

"Because most likely its "pet" will be by its side. Whoever is tailing the feline will have to tail the target and since it has incredible senses, it'll have to be this one's job. Alright?"

"Mmhphm."

"Okay so she's tailing the cat. Who do I get?"

"You can take the one known as "Lucy Heartfilia."

"How will I know who she is?"

"I've heard about the Heartfilia woman before…just look for a blonde."

"Uh…okay then. Hopefully there aren't many blondes in Fairy Tail."

"She's also a celestial mage."

"Okay that narrows it down, I guess."

"Hehe who should I follow?"

"Follow this "Gray Fullbuster."

"Oooh anything I should know about him?"

"From what I've heard he is an ice mage, has dark hair, and likes to strip."

"…Strip? Hehehe….really?"

"Yes."

"Oooh I'm even more excited now!"

"Oh shut it will you, you perverted woman! Who will you be tailing, brother?"

"I'll take the infamous Titania: Erza Scarlet."

"Oooh I know about her."

"Yeah me too! She's pretty damn strong. Be careful brother; use every one of your senses. Ya know… except for…uh sight. Hahaha!"

"Hehehe!"

"Shut up you two."

"Uh right. What now? Can we head out?"

"Soon. We're heading to Fiore. Remain cautious and keep a distance. Do not enter the guild yet. The includes you too; I don't care how stealthy you are. We can't risk it. Understood?"

"Mmhphm."

"Once you have the same amount of information on our current target as this "Natsu Dragneel" report back here and wait for the rest to come back. This task will only take one day. Be thorough and diligent. I will not accept any mistakes on the information. Is that understood?"

"Yes brother."

"Mmhphm."

"Oooh yessir!"

"Right, let's go."

* * *

><p>Day One's End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) Yes it is really short, but it's somewhat of a teaser to bring in the new year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter a new one will be coming soon enough. I'm off to New York for a couple days so it may be a few days for the next chapter. So stay tuned and...what do you think is going to happen? Please review! :)**

***Rated "T" for violence, language, and yaoi (boyxboy) if you don't like one or more of these do not continue reading. Everyone else please enjoy! **


	2. Plan and Departure

**Raven Hunt**

**- Day Two - Plan and Departure **

- Target Details -

Name: Erza Scarlet (Titania) – Guild Member of Fairy Tail (S Class)

Gender: Female

Age: 19

Hair Color: Red, Long Length

Eye Color: Brown

Height: Average

Body Type: Slender, Large Breasts

Extra Abnormalities: Artificial eye; right side. Blue guild mark on the left arm.

Personality: Strict, seems impatient, full of passion with a clear sense of justice, prideful of Fairy Tail, protective over Guildmates and special cakes, zero sense of modesty, and somewhat reserved personality in all.

Magical Abilities: Requips into many different armors and weapons. (Regular outfits included.) (Other magical abilities listed below)

Sword Magic

Demon Blade Crimson Sakura

Telekinesis

Armors -

Heart Kreuz Armor

Heaven's Wheel Armor

Black Wing Armor

Flame Empress Armor

The Giant's Armor

Adamantine Armor

Purgatory Armor

Lightning Empress Armor

Flight Armor

Robe of Yuen

Morning Star Armor

Armadura Fairy

Sea Empress Armor

Seduction Armor

Nakagami Armor

Piercing Armor

Fairy Tail Armor

- Connections -

Family: Deceased

Teammates: Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Lucy Heartfilia.

Childhood Friends: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster

Ex-Rival: Mirajane Strauss

Romantic Relationship: Jellal Fernandes (?)

- Strengths -

Has a vast amount of strengths.

- Master Swordsmanship Specialist

- Intense Intellect

- Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat

- Enhanced Strength and Endurance

- Quick Reflexes

- Immense Durability and Magical Power

- Weaknesses -

Unknown

* * *

><p>- Target Details -<p>

Name: Lucy Heartfilia – Guild Member of Fairy Tail

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Hair Color: Blonde, Shoulder Length

Eye Color: Brown

Height: Average

Body Type: Slender, Big Boobs

Extra Abnormalities: Pink guild mark on the back of the right hand. A whip with a heart-shaped tip is tied to the belt.

Personality: Kind hearted, clever, caring, passionate towards literature, independent, easily frightened, protective towards Guildmates, capable fighter.

Magical Abilities: Celestial Spirit Magic: uses magical keys to summon Celestial Spirits from the Celestial Spirit World. (Other Abilities Below)

Force Gate Closure

Multiple Summons

Compensate Summoning

Urano Metria

- Celestial Spirit Keys - GOLD KEYS

- Gate of the Water Bearer Key - Aquarius

- Gate of the Golden Bull Key - Taurus

- Gate of the Giant Crab Key - Cancer

- Gate of the Maiden Key - Virgo

- Gate of the Archer Key - Sagittarius

- Gate of the Lion Key - Leo (Former Fairy Tail Member – Loke)

- Gate of the Twins Key - Gemi and Mini

- Gate of the Ram Key - Aries

- Gate of the Scorpion Key - Scorpio

- Gate of the Goat Key - Capricorn

- SILVER KEYS -

- Gate of the Southern Cross Key - Crux

- Gate of the Clock Key - Horologium

- Gate of the Lyre Key - Lyra

- Gate of the Canis Minor Key - Nikora (Refers to this spirit as Plue)

- Gate of the Compass Key - Pyxis

- Connections -

Family: The Heartfilia's - Once a wealthy and well-known family among Fiore. Parents: Jude and Layla Heartfilia - both deceased.

Teammates: Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster.

Best Friend: Levy McGarden

Rival: Juvia Loxar (From Juvia's Point of View)

Romantic Relationship: Unknown

- Strengths -

Uses the strength from Fairy Tail and teammates. Along with… (Below)

Cleverness

Expert Whip Specialist

Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Enhanced Durability

- Weaknesses -

Easily scared and somewhat cowardly. Defenseless without celestial spirit keys.

* * *

><p>- Target Details -<p>

Name: Happy (Exceed) – Guild Member of Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

Age: 6

Hair Color: Blue Coat with White underbelly

Eye Color: Black

Extra Abnormalities: Green guild mark on the back.

Personality: Loyal, knowledgeable, mischievous, and sharp.

Magical Abilities: Exceed abilities (More Below)

Aera – Exceed sprouts wings. Speed varies.

- Connections -

Family: Exceed Parents Unknown

Owner: Natsu Dragneel

Exceed Friends: Pantherlily and Carla

Romantic Interest: Carla (Female Exceed)

- Strengths -

Exceed can fly using its angelic wings. Speed varies.

Enhanced Durability

- Weaknesses -

An Exceed has many weaknesses. Lack of strength, power, and stamina. Use it's owner against it.

* * *

><p>- Target Details -<p>

Name: Gray Fullbuster – Guild Member of Fairy Tail

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Hair Color: Black, Longer Spiked Style

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Height: Average

Body Type: Toned, Muscular

Extra Abnormalities: Scar on the left side of the forehead, "X" shaped scar on the right side of the abdomen. Blue guild mark on the right peck. Always wears a cross necklace, a metal bracelet, and a chain that's attached to the pants. Always seems to lose clothing.

Personality: Laidback, cautious, protective towards Guildmates, loyal to Fairy Tail, and serious when necessary.

Magical Abilities: Ice Make (Molding/Creation) Magic. Ice Mage's can also freeze their targets. (More Below)

Ice-Make: Lance

Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer

Ice-Make: Block

Ice-Make: Shield

Ice-Make: Hammer

Ice-Make: Ice Hammer

Ice-Make: Ice Impact

Ice-Make: Floor

Ice-Make: Arrows

Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrows

Ice-Make: Battle Axe

Ice-Make: Sword

Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur

Ice-Make: Ice Bringer

Ice-Make: Ice Geyser

Ice-Make: Ice Cannon

Ice-Make: Prison

Ice-Make: Clone

Ice-Make: Rampart

Ice-Make: Death Scythe

Ice-Make: Gungnir

Ice-Make: Knuckle

Ice-Make: Saucer

Ice-Make: Fishnet

Ice-Make: Ice Wall

Ice-Make: Cocoon

Ice-Make: Kite

Ice-Make: Crescent Blades

Ice-Make Unlimited: One Sided Chaotic Dance

Ice-Make: Shotgun

Ice-Make: Cannon

Ice-Make: Vambrance

Iced Shell - More powerful and lethal to both opponent and caster.

Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance

- Connections -

Family: Parents deceased.

Teammates: Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, and Erza Scarlet.

Best Friend: Natsu Dragneel

Rival: Natsu Dragneel

Romantic Relationship: Juvia Loxar (From Juvia's Point of View)

- Strengths -

Expert Weapons Specialist

Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant

Enhanced Speed and Agility

Extreme Strength and Durability

Cold Resistant

- Weaknesses -

Can only use static ice-make. Weak resistance to heat.

* * *

><p>"Are we done yet? I'm exhausted."<p>

"Oh shut up, will you. We were the ones that had to wait on your slow ass."

"Oooh well so-rry I had an interesting target. Hehehe that "Gray Fullbuster" is delicious. I say we take him with us too."

"We don't take whoever we want. We have contracts for a reason."

"But I tell you he's a rare one. I mean who strips like that…that often!?"

"Ugh…should've left you there, you perverted old bat."

"O-old bat? Now that I think about it I'm sure you'd like him as well, little bitch."

"Oh fuck you-"

"Stop it, you two. We need to think about how we're going to capture our target."

"Like I said, that "Gray Fullbuster" character seems like a good one to start with."

"You're just saying that because he's a stripper."

"Hehe true, but seriously he's the target's best friend and rival. Knowing that they're rivals makes me think he won't be with the target 24/7. They probably can't be in the same room too long without bickering. So we find Gray and force him to tell us where his guild is and use him to capture the dragon slayer."

"So how do you plan on "forcing" him? Looking at the information you've gathered on the guy, it seems like it'd be difficult for him to rat out a fellow comrade, let alone his best friend. Why not go for the cowardly celestial mage? She seems easy."

"I doubt it. She seems like the kind that would always be with the target too. Considering their past. The target was the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail in the first place."

"That leaves Erza Scarlet and Happy."

"Both of them are out of the question."

"But brother, the cat could be the best shot at getting a hostage."

"The cat wouldn't leave the target's side and as for Erza, I'd rather not fight her at all if we can avoid it."

"Hehe you think we can avoid it?"

"I'd like to."

"Okay brother, what do you think we should do then?"

"I like Asani's idea. Gray Fullbuster will work to help us find the guild, but we will not use him as a hostage."

"Then what are we going to do with him?"

"We will ask him to take us to Fairy Tail pretending we're going to join. During this, I want you, Nyx, to stay near Gray at all times. Keep to the shadows, do not be seen. If we need him to capture the target that's where you'll come in. Understood?"

"Mmhphm."

"Okay so we won't use him as a hostage unless the target becomes too difficult to capture? Hmm…I don't know about-"

"Oooh Kiess I like the way you think. Kindly ask the delicious man where his guild is and he'll lead us right to the target. Hehehe I can't wait!"

"Would you calm down Asani?! Dammit, I can't think with you around."

"Oh please Tessai, I hardly doubt that has anything to do with me."

"Are you two done?"

"Yes brother."

"Yes!"

"Right. Once we are inside the guild, Nyx, you will do what you do and relieve everyone of their magical abilities and sight, with a nullify/smoke bomb."

"Mmhphm."

"During the chaos, Asani I want you and Tessai to incapacitate the target while Nyx and I remain close to Gray by the front entrance."

"Oooh that sounds utterly perfect my dear leader."

"You're kissing ass again, Asani."

"Shut it, kid or I'll be kicking ass."

"Do you all understand the plan?"

"Yeah."

"Oooh yes yes yes!"

"Mmhphm."

"Let us begin our hunt then. The Rarities will not fail."

* * *

><p>Day Two's End<p>

**(A/N) Yes it is short isn't it? Well it's supposed to be. It's just another teaser. Guess I could've put this with Chapter One, but with all this "information" I thought it would be a bit overwhelming. Anyways...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. A new one will be coming soon.**

****Also I know Gray has new abilities and the thing with his dad happened. (If you read the manga) I was going to add that stuff in, but I haven't seen enough of his new abilities to be able to write them in and do them justice...I may edit it later on once I learn more about it. ^_^**


	3. Attack and Capture

**Raven Hunt**

**- Day Three - Attack and Capture**

Morning: the sky was clear, the wind was calm, and the sun was shining bright. It seemed to be a perfect day at Fairy Tail, but not even a perfect day could keep two rivals from beating each other to a bloody pulp.

Natsu and Gray were back behind the guild "sparring" just like any other day. Gray was bent over with his hands gripping his knees; his chest heaving in heavy pants.

"H-hey flame-head, you gonna lie there all day?" Gray said as he stretched himself back out. He sighed and walked towards the pinkette, who was still on his back; his chest moving at the same pace as Gray's.

Natsu didn't care to answer the ice mage at the moment; he just stared up at the sky, where the color blue seemed endless. His face twisted in a frown when a head full of black spikes blocked his view.

"Hey, Natsu..." Gray said as he hung his head just above Natsu's, far enough so Natsu couldn't hit him but close enough to annoy him.

"Shut up already." Natsu groaned, sitting up. He fixed his clothes and turned his scarf back around the right way before standing up. The pinkette looked back up at the sky then over at Gray.

"Hey." Natsu said; his tone serious.

"What?" Gray responded quickly.

Natsu didn't say a word as he spun around on his heel and walked off in the opposite direction. Gray tilted his head in confusion and ran after the pinkette.

"Hey! What the hell was that about?" Gray said as he caught up to Natsu. Natsu gripped Gray's arm and pulled him close enough to whisper in his ear.

"Do you smell that?" Natsu said, his eyes looking around.

"What-"

Natsu pushed Gray away and continued walking. Gray stood, frozen in place, confusion flooding his face.

"The hell was that about? Like I could _smell_ like he can." Gray said scratching the back of his head. He looked around before grabbing his shirt and jacket, without putting either on, and went into town.

* * *

><p>Gray walked around the town searching for Natsu as hours went by with no luck; he finally saw the pinkette headed back to the guild. He sighed in annoyance. Natsu's ready to attack expression and worried tone made Gray stay on the alert. He watched everyone's movements around him as he, too, headed back to the guild.<p>

"Hey! Hey! Excuse me!"

Gray turned around just in time to take a girl into his chest, knocking the air out of his lungs. He coughed and pushed the girl back.

"W-watch where you're going!" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry. I was just trying to catch up with you." The girl said, keeping her head low. Gray looked the girl over, she had long blonde hair, dark blue eyes and she was wearing only a thin bra-like top, tight black jeans and boots. He looked towards two blades that were strapped to her hip.

_Sai blades? _He said to himself about the different choice in weapon.

"Me? Do I know you?" The girl shook her head.

"Oh no...but I know you. You're Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail."

"Okay and who are you?" Gray asked, keeping a distance between himself and the mysterious girl.

"Hehe wow me? My name is Asani Rite and we'd like to join Fairy Tail." The girl said with a giggle.

"We?"

"Yes, my friends and I."

Three more people appeared from behind the girl as if they came out of her very being. Gray was stunned that he didn't notice any of them even at that distance. He took a step back as he looked the new comers over.

"This is Kiess Strighter." Asani said gesturing towards the tallest out of the group. He had somewhat shoulder length black shaggy hair, silver eyes, tight jeans, a black shirt, and boots. Gray looked straight at the guy and he didn't even blink.

"Is he-"

"Yes he's blind." The other man out of the group said as he took a step forward. He did a friendly wave towards Gray before introducing himself.

"I'm Tessai Strighter. Kiess is my big brother. Nice to meet ya!" Gray stared blankly at the huge grin that covered most of Tessai's face. It was a close resemblance to Natsu. Other than being more friendly, Tessai was close to sharing Kiess' appearance. He had shorter black hair, but with a blue streak in the front bang and two small scars on his lip and chin with silver eyes. He even dressed similar to Kiess except he wore fingerless gloves.

Gray looked between the two brothers. Kiess had two pistols strapped to his waist, which Gray assumed were magical pistols like Alzack and Bisca use, but Tessai didn't have a single weapon on his person.

_Maybe he's like me and Natsu then. _Gray said as his eyes travelled to a small girl who hid behind Kiess.

"This is Nyx." Kiess said as he took a step to the side, showing the small girl. Gray could barely see her face as it was covered by a hood.

"Oh come on Nyx show him your pretty little face. We can't be hiding anything." Tessai said. Nyx looked up at Kiess and he did a small nod before she pulled her hood back. Gray was stunned. She was prettier than this Asani woman. She had short light brown hair, dark brown eyes. She wore a dark red cloak with a skin tight black latex suit underneath. Gray wondered how she could stand to wear so much constricting clothes. He looked to see if she, too, had a weapon on her hip and saw that she had a spear whip and what looked like smoke bombs.

"So what do you say, Gray?" Tessai said, wrapping an arm around Gray's shoulders. Gray immediately tensed up and shoved the guy off.

"Are you guys even mages?" Gray said. He knew there were plenty of magical weapons, but there was something off about these people.

"Hehe you figured it out, huh?" Asani said through a giggle.

"Yeah only my brother is a mage." Tessai said pointing to Kiess who, again, didn't even acknowledge he was being mentioned. Gray couldn't stand the look of the guy and he really didn't want him anywhere close to Fairy Tail. He didn't want any of them near his guild.

"Look I'm not the person to be talking to. You'll have to take it up with our Master." Gray said ready to turn and leave. He stopped when that same touchy man wrapped another arm around his shoulders.

"Come on, Gray. Help us out." Tessai said, tightening his grip. Gray's eyebrow twitched.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR." He said as ice shot out from his hands coating the ground beneath him and Tessai in ice. Tessai yelped just before his butt crashed to the ground. Gray glared down at the man.

"Don't touch me so casually." Gray spat.

"Ahahaha! He got you!" Asani laughed, pointing down at Tessai who was trying to crawl his way off the ice.

Kiess took a step towards Gray. The raven felt himself wanting to take another step back. He didn't know if it was because the guy was blind and functioning like he could see perfectly and maybe even better than he could or the fact that once his foot stepped onto his ice, he didn't even budge.

"I'd like to speak to your Master." Kiess said in a low tone.

"He isn't here. You'll have to wait until he comes back." Gray said walking towards the guild. He stopped again when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw the same four people following him.

"I'd like it if we could wait for him at the guild. We won't cause your _guild house _any trouble, I assure you." Kiess said as he stood next to Gray.

The blind gunman never looked at Gray or even in his direction. He kept his faded silver eyes on Fairy Tail. Gray wished he knew what he was at least thinking because he couldn't get any sort of read on this strange man's face.

"Oooh please, my dear Gray! We won't be a bother." Asani said, clinging to Gray's hand. He shook her off and couldn't help, but think about Juvia. He cringed thinking he may have found her twin.

"You're not with me anyways. Do what you want." Gray said as he took off towards the guild ahead of the others.

* * *

><p>"Kiess, should we let him go like that?" Tessai asked, looking over at his brother.<p>

"Oooh yeah maybe we should've just taken him. He'll probably get there first and tell the target about us."

"Don't worry about it. Let him warn the target. He can't do anything once Nyx gets there anyways. Let's go." Kiess said following after Gray's dust trail. Nyx stayed close behind her leader as she took on his shadow.

"Another thing I'm curious about...Tessai?" Asani said looking at the younger brother.

"What is it now?" He groaned.

"Don't you think you were a bit too touchy feely with him? I mean he wasn't even wearing a shirt...confirming that he likes to strip. Hmmm...tell me."

Tessai's face lit right up at Asani's comment.

"Shut up you old hag." He stormed off after his brother with Asani in close pursuit.

"Do you have a thing for handsome, dark haired, ice mage strippers?"

"I said...SHUT THE F-"

"Tessai. Asani. Keep quiet until we get to Fairy Tail." Kiess said without looking back.

"Yessir!" Asani cheered. Tessai just groaned, wishing he could be somewhere else.

* * *

><p>Gray leaned against the guild doors, trying to catch his breath as his eyes scanned the inside of the guild house. He leapt away from the door; his eyes locking onto his flame-head friend.<p>

"Hey, Natsu." Gray said as he walked up behind the fire mage at the bar. The pinkette turned around and Gray instantly saw that same look of alert in his eyes.

"Where were you?" Natsu asked looking Gray over.

"What do you mean flame-brain? I was looking for _you_. You were acting weird this morning." Gray said pulling his black shirt over his head and placing his white coat around his chair.

"I think I'm being followed." Natsu said looking at the guild door.

"Huh? You're being followed?"

"All day yesterday I smelt something _weird _everywhere I went. But it wasn't me or Happy. I don't know what it was. I looked around, but I couldn't see anyone. I told Happy to stay home today just in case."

Gray felt something spark in his head. Something wasn't right.

"What did it smell like?" Gray asked.

"Uh...it smelled like smoke."

"Natsu-"

Gray's eyes went to the guild door as it swung open. His dark eyes then travelled down to the small girl stuck to Kiess' side. She met his eyes; her hand going to her hip.

* * *

><p>Everything moved in slow motion. Tessai and Asani shot off in Gray and Natsu's direction as Kiess and Nyx stayed by the door. Gray's defenses immediately activated; Natsu's body lit with flames.<p>

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu roared, flames shooting out towards the attackers.

Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Juvia shared the table closest to the door when a smoke-filled explosion went off in their faces. Through coughing Lucy stood, whipping out a key, but nothing happened.

"H-huh? What's happening?" Lucy said as she collapsed from the smoke.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled, sliding off the stool only to be stopped by Gray's hand.

"Gray!?" Natsu exclaimed gripping onto the hand that kept him in place.

Gray watched as the magic faded from the room. He could only sense his and Natsu's. He looked over towards the door but didn't see Tessai or Asani anywhere. Gray spun back to Natsu just in time to take a barrage of fists into his face and torso.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled; his arms bent behind his back. He roared, flames exploding all around him.

"Dammit! Nyx throw more bombs this way!" Asani hollered as more bombs went off, circling around the fire mage. He choked on his breath smacking Asani off; collapsing to his knees. His onyx eyes blurred from the smoke, but still he reached his hand out into the fog; hoping to find his friend.

"G-Gray...where are...you?" Natsu said through struggled breaths. His hand hit something cold and he instantly grabbed onto it.

"Can't see either of them now with all this smoke. Nice idea, Asani." Tessai said waving his hands throughout the room.

"Just give it a bit, idiot. It'll clear up. They'll both pass out soon anyways."

"Gray..." Natsu whispered pulling on the cold hand. With a groan, Gray gripped tight onto Natsu's hand and forced himself to follow the hand. He could barely make out Natsu's face, but at least he could see his hand and the outline of his features.

"Y-you okay?" Gray asked with a huff. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I just feel really t-tired."

"Figures. With this smoke, it suffocates you while taking away the ability to use magic. We need t-to get out of it."

"Who are they?"

"I met them just before coming h-here. They said they wanted to join Fairy Tail, b-but they seemed different so I left them and they f-followed me here. That thing you s-said about someone following you..."

"Yeah?"

"Did that person smell like this?" Gray said gesturing to the smoke. Natsu nodded looking around.

"I think they're h-here for you."

"M-me? Why me?" Natsu said feeling more vulnerable then before.

"Like I would know that, i-idiot." Gray's head felt like a rock as the smoke wrapped itself around his body.

"Gray?" Natsu said shaking the hand that was still connected to his. Gray lifted his head as high as he could so he would be able to see Natsu's face.

"N-Natsu...you need to go. If they're after you...you w-won't be able to fight them in this s-smoke."

"You t-telling me to run and leave my friends?"

"Idiot. They d-don't want us."

"How do you know!? They c-could be after you too!"

"Keep it d-down, flame-head. If they w-wanted me they could've taken me earlier. They n-needed me to show them where the g-guild was. Where _you_ were."

"I don't know why they'd w-want me."

"M-maybe they're part of a d-dark guild and they want to recruit you. I-I always knew it'd happen someday." Gray said with a smirk. Gray kept his eyes on Natsu as the smirk turned serious.

"Natsu, go...g-get out of here. Only one of them is a m-mage...you can take them once you get out of this smoke."

"But-"

"Gahh!" Gray yelled as a foot smashed into his back, pushing him into the ground.

"Found one!" Tessai yelled, waving the remaining smoke away.

"Oooh good thing you didn't do that to the target...hmm actually I don't think it really matters."

"It's just Gray." Tessai said grinding his foot into Gray's back. Gray grimaced in pain but couldn't get enough strength to move. He looked up at Natsu when he felt heat emanate from the pinkette's hand.

Natsu pushed himself up onto his knees then pushed himself further to stand. He looked Tessai in the eye and raised a shaky flameless fist.

"This pathetic thing is the target? Really? Doesn't look like much to me." Tessai said flicking Natsu in the face, making his eyes blur with pained tears. Tessai laughed while stomping onto Gray's back again with more force.

Gray's teeth grinded against each other as he tried to shake the boot from his back. Every time he pushed up to get on his hands and knees, Tessai would slam him back down. Natsu felt his body heat up as he bent down, grabbed onto Tessai's leg, and threw him back onto his butt. The whole thing happened way too fast for anyone to actually know what happened.

"Ah-ahaha! Damn! That's the second time you've been knocked onto your ass, Tessai!"

"S-shut up and grab the target already!"

"Right...right." Asani gripped the back of Natsu's neck and threw a whole fist into his stomach. He choked back a pain grunt as all of the air was pushed out in one breath. His mind went blank as his vision blurred to black. Natsu fell to the ground just out of reach of Gray.

"N-Natsu!" Gray exclaimed, trying to get up from the ground.

"Just stay the fuck down you damn stripper." Tessai cursed throwing his foot into the side of Gray's face, spinning him onto his side.

"Oooh a bit harsh, Tessai. And here I thought you liked him." Asani said, throwing Natsu up over her shoulder.

"Why don't you just stay here with the stripper?" Tessai said as they both made their way back to the guild door. Asani sent a glare at Tessai and then looked around the room; her eyes stopping on Wendy and Gajeel.

"Should we take the other two now?"

"We only have a contract for that one." Kiess said pointing at the pinkette.

"He was specially ordered by our boss. So even if he's weak...for some reason our boss thinks he's special." Tessai said turning away from Asani. He was about to say something else, but one stern look from his brother kept his mouth shut.

"He was only weak because of the smoke. Do _not_ underestimate him."

"R-right. Of course, brother."

Gray blinked slowly as his world continued to spin and distort around him. When a flash of pink entered his vision, only one thought became clear.

"Natsu..." Gray breathed out, clawing onto the floor to get himself to move.

"Should we leave him like that? What if he wakes up?"

"Oooh my now you want to bind the target. Hmm I wonder about you, Tessai." Asani said dropping Natsu onto the ground so Nyx could bind him in magic nullifying restraints.

"I'm done talking to you." Tessai said walking out the door after his brother.

"Hahaha he's so cute. Is he all ready, Nyx?"

"Mmhphm." The girl said with a nod before running back to Kiess.

"Alright let's go then. Say bye Fairy Tail! The Rarities never fail!" Asani said, blowing a kiss towards Gray.

Gray watched his best friend disappear as the door closed behind them. Even when his world went into darkness, that one thought always remained just as bright.

"Natsu..."

* * *

><p>Day Three's End<p>

**(A/N) And...so it begins. Sort of. I hate to say it, but I've hit somewhat of a...well it's my lovely writer's block. I know you all love that soooo much. Ugh. Anyways...I've started the next chapter, but I don't know. I'm just not feeling it so I'll have to rewrite it. Hmm well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I'm thinking a new one shall be coming soon! Fingers crossed my Yaoi lovers! ^_^ Please review. **


	4. Challenge and Disobedience

**Raven Hunt**

**- Day Four - Challenge and Disobedience **

"You know it's a good thing he's still out cold since we're on a train and all." Tessai said poking Natsu in the forehead.

"If you keep that up, he might just wake up and puke all over you." Asani said slapping Tessai's hand away. The younger brother rubbed his hand as he sat back; his arms going behind his head.

"What're we going to do when he _does_ wake up?"

"There's nothing to worry about. He's on a train, which anything moving is his weakness, and, thanks to Nyx, he's bound by magic nullifying unbreakable restraints."

"Yeah I know but-"

"Tessai, what are you so worried about?" Asani said in a serious tone as she locked eyes with her younger friend.

"It's just what my brother said. "Don't underestimate him." I've never heard him say that about any of our previous targets. So I'm curious as to why he said that about that thing."

"You really don't like him, huh? Well if you want..." Asani glanced over to her leader and his frail bodyguard. Kiess was half leaning on Nyx, fast asleep, while Nyx huddled close to her leader; her blank face showing a hint of a blush. Asani couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Let's take him to the rear cart and wake him up."

"What? We can't-"

"Let's see what he's all about."

"He'll be all about puking if we wake him up on here."

"True, but it's not like we wanna fight him. Well I'd love nothing more than to fight him, but it wouldn't be much of a fight. Let's just talk to him. I'm curious about him just as much as you. Because really..." Asani looked down at the out cold dragon slayer.

"...He doesn't look like much."

"Heh, you're right about that. Okay let's do it."

Asani sneered as she grabbed a fistful of Natsu's scarf and dragged him to the rear cart. Ignoring the silent glares Nyx sent her way.

"Shh! We just want to play with him a bit. Don't worry." Asani said placing her finger over her lips. Nyx kept up her glare but her eyes shifted to Tessai then back to Asani. Asani followed her gaze and nodded.

"No, we won't kill him like the last target. Hehe promise." Asani said through a giggle.

The two shut the cart door behind them and Asani released Natsu's scarf.

"Why did you stop? The rear cart is back further." Tessai said shoving his way past Asani.

"Oooh how about you drag the "not as light as he looks" dragon slayer back there then? I'm a bit tired." Asani said rubbing her arms.

"Give me a break." Tessai said throwing his foot into Natsu's stomach sending the pinkette flying into the back wall of the rear cart.

"Oooh he might be awake now."

"Good." Tessai mumbled as he and Asani made their way to the panting pinkette.

Natsu felt his head wanting to split as a new bruise took a part of his stomach. He was lying on his side with his back to the wall as two people approached him; one squatting down to his level. His vision blurred, but by their smell he knew they were the same people that attacked the guild. Natsu opened his mouth to speak only to have a lump appear in his throat. He groggily looked around and noticed, as the room began to spin, that he was on a train.

"Hehe you're not looking too good. You okay?" Asani said brushing the hair off of Natsu's forehead. He tried not to pass out or puke, but he found it hard to focus on anything but the spinning. Suddenly he felt something cold in the palm of his hand; remnants of a cool touch. He instantly remembered what was once in that grasp.

"W-where..."

"Huh? You gotta speak up." Asani said bending down closer to Natsu.

"Where is G-Gray? W-what did you d-do...-"

"Let me stop you there. We didn't do anything to your guild or your friends. Although he may have a nice sized bruise on his back because of my friend here, Gray is fine." Asani didn't much care for Natsu or his friends but she felt like that would've been the first thing she would want answered too and she admired that he thought of them before himself.

Natsu held back the sigh of relief when his eyes stuck to the young man behind the blonde. He raised his head and began to pull against his restraints while fighting back the lump that tried to make him gag. Asani followed the pinkette's fierce gaze.

"Oooh he doesn't look too happy to see you, Tessai." She said, her face lighting up in a grin. Natsu looked between the two.

"T-Tessai?" He said with a groan. The man took a step forward and got down to Natsu's level.

"Yeah that's me. This is Asani."

"Yoo-hoo!" Asani said with an even bigger grin.

"What-"

"We want to know something, dragon slayer." Tessai said. Natsu stared daggers into the man's eyes as he spoke. His glare turned teary as Tessai took a handful of Natsu's hair, tilting his head up.

"What the hell is so special about you, huh?"

Natsu didn't know what to say to that. He didn't even know what was going on, but the anger that filled those silver eyes that looked down on him made him want to laugh.

"W-what kind of question is that? The only _special_ thing about me is that I am a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu said jerking his head away from Tessai's grip. He used whatever strength he had and pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"You'll regret attacking our guild." Natsu said, eyes filled to the brim with challenge.

* * *

><p>"-ray! Gray!"<p>

Gray felt like he had just lost a battle with Erza. If Erza was a train. Just thinking about that combination made his body hurt more. He grimaced in pain as someone rolled him onto his back.

"Gray-sama!"

When his vision cleared he saw Lucy and Juvia sitting on either side of him. His head hurt, his back hurt, but most of all his pride as a Fairy Tail wizard was hurt. His guild, his home, got attacked by people he led here and...

"Natsu!" Gray exclaimed; his body shooting up to a sitting position. He fought against the pain in his back as his head continued to spin. He looked around; a light fog still surrounded the guild, but he noticed the doors were open now letting most of it out.

"Gray, rest a bit. You're head is bleeding." Lucy said, rubbing a cloth over the small cut on Gray's temple.

"Gray-sama?"

Gray slowly looked at Juvia who held his hand in hers and held it tight to her chest. He looked at his hand; a certain warmth still trapped inside. He pulled his hand away and stared at it.

"Are you okay, Gray-sama?"

"M'fine. Where's Erza?" Gray said looking at Lucy.

"She's with Gajeel and Wendy. She's the one that opened the door."

"She wasn't here?" Lucy shook her head.

"No she wasn't here when they attacked us."

Gray quickly got to his feet ignoring the throbbing bruise on his back.

"Gray!" Lucy and Juvia said in shock as he stood.

He nodded to each of them and walked over to Erza.

"Erza."

"Gray, I'm glad you're okay. Tell me what happened."

"Those people...I was the one who brought them here."

"What?" Erza said in shock.

"You didn't know who they were!" Wendy chimed in with an added nod from Gajeel. She and Gajeel both heard what Gray told Natsu before he was taken.

"Who are they, Gray?" Erza asked.

"I met them while I was in town. A girl ran into me saying she and her friends wanted to join Fairy Tail."

"Join Fairy Tail? How many were there?"

"Four. Two men, who were brothers, and two women. They told me their names. The girl that ran into me was Asani Rite. The brothers were Kiess and Tessai Strighter. Then the one who had the smoke bombs was a small girl named Nyx."

"Four people. Two brothers." Erza mumbled, gripping her chin in thought.

"What're you thinking, Erza" Lucy said standing next to Gray.

"They're a group of mercenaries, who also like to be referred as treasure hunters."

The fairies spun around when they heard their Master's voice.

"Treasure hunters?" Erza said.

"What do they want with Natsu?" Lucy added in.

"I can't say for sure, but those youngsters are known as the-"

"Rarities." Gray said.

"You know about them?" The Master said. Gray shook his head.

"I heard the girl who took Natsu say it."

The Master looked at the ground with a scowl.

"Yes, they are people who receive contracts about a specific target and they go retrieve said target for a price. I haven't heard about them in quite some time though."

"But why Natsu?" Lucy said, her hand held tight to her chest.

"He was specially ordered by our boss."

Everyone looked at Gray as he spoke those words in a low tone. Gray looked up at the Master.

"Who's their boss?"

The old man sighed in dread as he pushed himself to speak.

"He is a powerful wizard by the name of Vinlinicus Valmoria."

"What a mouthful." Lucy whispered to Juvia who nodded.

"Powerful? What's his magic?" Gray asked.

"Vinlinicus has been known to carry the name of...The Hirudo."

"Hirudo?" Lucy said tilting her head in confusion.

"It means "the leech." Erza said, crossing her arms.

"Not just that..." The Master looked dead straight at his children as he spoke.

"Since he specially ordered the retrieval of Natsu, I'm guessing it was to take his magic for himself."

"T-take his magic?" Lucy said with a gasp.

"Why would he want to take it?" Wendy exclaimed feeling the tears well up.

"I wouldn't know of his intentions other than Natsu being a dragon slayer and a powerful one at that as you've all seen. The fact that he's able to combine other elements with his flames is probably one of the things that interested Vin."

"That's..." Lucy started.

"Usually if he finds a magic type he wants, he'll sap all the magic energy from the user to _completely_ take it for himself."

"Magic energy is equivalent to a wizard's life." Erza mumbled as she stared in shock at her Master. He hung his head, avoiding that look.

"So these people took Natsu because their boss wants to take his dragon slayer magic for himself?" Gray said, grabbing his white coat from the back of the chair he once sat in next to Natsu. He threw it over his dirt dusted black shirt and faced the door.

"And they're going to kill him in the process? I still don't get it! Why him!? Why not Gajeel or Wendy!? They're dragon slayers too." Gray said gritting his teeth.

Gajeel stared at the raven without uttering a single word. His own thoughts swirling around his head trying to think through each of his contacts he had as a double agent.

_Vinlinicus Valmoria. I'm sure I've heard that name before. _Gajeel crossed his arms tight.

"G-Gray-" Wendy whimpered. She lost the urge to speak once those dark eyes glared back at her. Erza stood in front of the trembling dragon slayer.

"Gray, we all know how you feel, but you need to keep a level head if we're going to get Natsu back." Erza said, holding back her own body from charging out that same door.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!? I can't just sit here, dammit!"

"Gray!" The Master roared.

"We _will_ get Natsu back. I will not let someone take one of my children without enduring the consequences. They chose their own fate by choosing to anger Fairy Tail!"

Gray trusted each of the people that stood behind him and he believed in the words of his Master, but he couldn't get himself to turn away from that door. He wanted to run like crazy; a step out that door was a step closer to Natsu. He'd take it even if it meant disobeying his guild Master.

_They're going to kill Natsu for his magic? _

"Wizards don't learn to do magic just for some bastard to take it away! He didn't go through all the struggles of becoming a dragon slayer just to be killed for it and there's no way in hell he'd give up something like that when it was his father that taught him." Gray took a breath before staring daggers into his friends.

"He is a Fairy Tail wizard _before_ he's a dragon slayer!"

"Gray-" Erza started as she took a step towards Gray.

"What about you two, huh!?" Gray said glancing back at Gajeel and Wendy. Gajeel sent him a shrug while Wendy hid behind Lucy.

"As a Fairy Tail wizard I will not let them get away with taking one of our own."

"Gray wait-" Lucy said holding her arm out towards Gray.

"That idiot. Like I'd ever let that happen!" Gray yelled as he shot through the open door like an icy bullet; a gust of frost was all that was left behind.

"Gray!" Erza hollered out the door.

"Gray-sama..." Juvia whimpered as Lucy wrapped an arm around hers. Erza sighed, she knew that Natsu would've done that, but Gray? She didn't think he'd show so much disobedience. Then again...it _was_ Natsu.

"Like I'd ever let that happen." Gray repeated as he tore through the town.

This was just the beginning of the raven's hunt.

* * *

><p>Day Four's End<p>

**(A/N) Alrighty then there is Chapter four...or day four to be exact. I hope you all are enjoying the story and it's characters so far. Now we know the Rarities and their Master's intentions. Oooh...will Gray find our Natsu in time? Who knows. You should all know by now I love some good tension, suspension, and angst. Definitely the angst you should know that much at least. Anyways before I ramble...hope you enjoyed this chapter and new one will be coming soon. ^_^ **

**Please review my lovely Yaoi lovers. ^_^ **


End file.
